The Master's Slave Short
by drama50
Summary: A girl get picked to be a slave. But what if she becomes something else to her master.


** is my first time at a slave theme so I hope you enjoy. Also this is the short version. If anyone likes it Ill upload the full one.**

A white haired girl lied motionless on the floor. She was listening to the footsteps two men. A salesman and a buyer. They both appeared before her cell.

"Here is what you asked for."

"Age?"

"21"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Has she been broken?"

"No."

"Good I'll take her."

"She's 48,000 yen. Mr. Sona."

"Okay." The seller open the bars of cell and walked in.

"Get up!" the girl silently stood. The man pulled the chain that held her hands, walking her out. He tossed the key to the chain and handed the girl to Sona. In return, Sona handed the man an envelop.

"Home Johnson." Sona entered the one seated carriage with the girl behind him. He seated and brought her to his lap. The carriage started. The entire carriage ride she didn't move. When they arrived at Sona's mansion, she exited and stood still.

"This way." He led her to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Sona ran his fingers through his long black hair. It worried him that she made little movement and had a blank stare. Had the seller duped him? He looked back at her and she shook her head. He sighed and led her out into a hallway. Sona wandered the halls(he easily got lost in his mansion) until he found his room. He let the white haired girl in and locked the door. She jumped a little. Sona gently pulled her arm leading her to his bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. Sona heard a jingle and noticed he hadn't undone her chains. He reached for the key and undid the chain. Immediately she covered her chest. Sona, trying to calm her down, placed his hands on her legs. She shook her head, flinging white hair across her face.

"No. No. Calm down." He moved the hair from her face. She violently shook her head and feel unconscience. She fell forward into Sona's open arms. He laid her flat on the bed and covered her body. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek and walked over to a chair to sleep.

~A girl trapped by chains and a master who couldn't care. A voice she dares not speak. Silence she breaks only at night for the master will strike...~

"You have an amazing voice." She turned around to see Sona sitting up in his chair.

"M- Master!" Sona stood up. "I'm sorry!" Before he could reach her she ran over to the bed.

"What's your name?" He sat next to her. He inched closer and she began to shake.

"N- Nira."

"That's pretty." He grabbed her legs and moved closer to her.

"Master please don't!" Sona cringed at the word 'master', but he disregarded it. Nira closed her eyes shut. He let go of her and went back to his chair.

"Go back to sleep."

When Sona awoke he walked over to the bed where Nira slept. He removed the blankets and stared at her petite frame covered in rags(outfit she wore where he bought her). After a few minutes he covered her up and went over to his closet. While in his closet, Nira woke up. She blinked a few times then looked around not seeing her master. She then sat up straight and waited patiently not daring to move.

"Oh Nira, your awake." She turned around to see Sona with a black and white dress. It looked like a maids outfit. Her facial expression dropped to zero.

"No. No. It's not what you think." He unfolded the dress to show it was just black and laced with white ribbon. "Wear this." Nira understood this order and grabbed the dress.

"Where's your bathroom?" She whispered.

"You can change behind the folding door. And you don't need to whisper." Nira quickly scurried behind the door, changed and returned in front of Sona. "Please sit with me for a second." He led her back to the bed and they both sat down. "I need to talk to you about being with me."

"Yes, Master."

"You don't have to call me master."

"What?"

" I bought you so you could live with me. When I see that you are fit you can go."

"But Sir I don't understand."

"Your not a unfortunately I am forced to have a certain standard and that includes having a slave for what you were for." She shuttered."All I ask is that you can be here but if I ever attend any events could you pretend to be my slave." She nodded her head. "Thank you." Sona reached out and hugged her.

"Sir..." He released her.

"Call me Sona." Suddenly a knock was at the door. "Come in." A man in a suit entered.

"Sire this is an invitation to the Royal Ball next week."

"Very well." The man bowed and left. Nira looked at Sona with curious eyes. " I hate to ask you this but-"

" I will. Don't worry. Its the least I can do." She pursed her lips.

"Thank you."

The carriage slowed down as it came to the front of a white mansion. Sona stepped out of the carriage wearing a black suit followed by Nira wearing a very skimpy black maids' outfit.

"Welcome Sire." A man greeted them. Sona nodded and Nira shuffled behind him. All around were men and their slaves. Nira got closer to Sona.

"Well you finally got yourself a slave." They both turned to face a tall, lanky man with blond hair.

"Ah, Mar. Yes I got one. Wheres yours?"

"Getting something for me to drink. May I see yours?"

"Sure." He leaned down and whispered into Nira's ear. "Its okay just don't feel scared." Sona held out Nira's hand. He couldn't stand letting another man touch her.

"Wow she's very slender." Mar trailed his fingers down her sides. "She also looks very durable." His hand ran down her chest and up her thighs. Sona felt himself getting angry as Mar's hand traveled up under the dress. Nira shrieked and ran into Sona's arms.

"What the hell is that?"

"Master..."

"Maybe you should go to your girl now." Mar left.

The rest of the night didn't go well. From slaps to her butt to being felt up, every time she ran into Sona's arms. What surprised him was that if he placed his hand on her hips or anywhere she didn't flinch.

When they returned home, Nira went straight to Sona's bed and laid down. Sona joined her.

"I have a question."

"Yes."

"When you were with the other men, you flinched and ran to me. But when I did some of those things you didn't. Why? " Nira stared at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. "Nira." She shook her head. "Nira look at me!" Her entire body shook. " How can I tell you I love you if you don't even look at me!" Her eyes shot up.

"What?"

"I love you." She began to cry. " Do you love me?"

"Yes." He jumped on the bed kissing her.

"Good."


End file.
